What Happens in Plot Holes
by turtlequeen2
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happens to characters that are written out of an Inuyasha fanfiction? The characters you manipulate live in a world of their own and react to what you write. A Mary-Sue creator is about to find out the hard way...
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Kukukukuku! I have finally written a parody with an original plot!

Inuyasha: And your point is?

Turtlequeen2: I can finally prove that I can write comedy! Well, at least I hope so…

Inuyasha: Keh! Right… -rolls eyes-

Turtlequeen2: -glares at Inuyasha-

Anyways, I hope you don't get too confused…this is sort of like three stories in one. It is a parody, but it also is a story within itself. I hope you can make sense out of it. If you can't, I'll explain it in the next chapter! Also, I would like to point that anyone who writes Ocs should not take this offensive. This is not directed to ALL people who create Ocs. It's mainly the Mary-Sue type…

For those who like Kirara, Jaken, Shippou, and/or Kikyou, this is for you! I do not own Inuyasha. Only Rumiko Takahashi does.

I would like to thank W-nnabe for her help with this. I also hope that you find much humor in this! There will also be much drama, but mostly laughter, I pray!

* * *

**The Beginning**

How many of you have read tons of fan fiction in which some of the characters were seemingly missing? How many of you often wondered where they have disappeared to? How many of you have a favorite character in the anime/manga, Inuyasha, that is often one of these missing characters? Also, how many of you have read a story in which an original character has outshined most other characters? Well, these questions and more shall be answered today!

_What happens in plot holes? _

One day in the Inuyasha fan fiction world, yet another writer was creating an original character for their complex Inuyasha story. Whether it be Mary-Sue or not, this so-called writer also did not care much for certain characters. The plan to rid herself of them? Plot holes!

Here is their tale of such a feat:

"Keh! Who the hell are you?!" everyone's favorite hanyou demanded upon seeing a woman slay many demons in front of him and his group. Of course by this time, the author will now go into a half-page description of the maiden and her beauty. However, to save you some headache, I will just put only a paragraph.

This human had long black flowing hair that shown like the curtain of night. Her eyes were a cool confidence of sky blue. She wore a pair of black hakama, a magenta haori, and a pair of simple sandals. At her side was her trusted katana. Whew! Excruciating enough for you? If only she would have spent such time on describing what the canon characters looked like!

The woman kept a calm expression as she replied, "I am one they call Medachitagariya."

"Show off…?" Miroku, the charming monk, murmured in thought. "Such an odd name…" he trailed off. He quickly looked up at the woman and added, "However, the name fits your beauty well!" His violet eyes glinted with flirtatious intent.

"Thank you, Houshi-sama!" Medachitagariya replied with a smile.

The monk suddenly took hold of the enchantress' hands and looked up at her earnestly. "Medachitagariya-sama, would you bear my children?"

"Eh?" the woman gasped in confusion. She kept her smile in place as she shyly pulled her hands away from his. "Well…I don't think that I'm ready for that type of commitment quite yet…"

Miroku let out a slight sigh, but kept a serious expression in place. "I understand you completely." His face formed a small smirk as he added, "Although, when you are ready, I will be waiting."

"Waiting for what exactly, Houshi-sama?" Sango demanded in irritation. Her dark-colored eyes flashed with anger.

"Uh…Sango-sama?" Miroku questioned, now noticing the woman behind him. "…Waiting for nothing…" he responded meekly.

"Yeah right!" the taijiya responded in a near growl. To emphasize, she lightly hit the back of his head with Hiraikotsu. Of course, a small painful bump was left behind. The monk only replied with a sigh as he rubbed the back of his head.

Medachitagariya felt a nervous drop of sweat travel down the back of her head at their actions.

"What kind of name is Medachitagariya, anyways?" Inuyasha snorted out, snapping the woman out of her daze.

"It was my given name…" Medachitagariya answered simply.

Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome stood behind Inuyasha with confused expressions on their faces.

"Um, where did you come from?" Kagome spoke up, walking in front of the hanyou.

"What do you mean?" Medachitagariya asked in confusion.

"I mean, you just came out of nowhere. Also, if you're so powerful, how come we never heard about you until now?" the miko explained.

"Well…" Medachitagariya began in thought. "Perhaps it's because I like to keep a low profile. If enemies were to know where I resided, they would rise up and attack me in large leagues…"

"I doubt it, considering her name meaning…" Shippou muttered under his breath as he stood on Kagome's shoulder, his green eyes reflecting his sarcastic attitude.

Unfortunately, being the powerful being that she was, Medachitagariya heard the kitsune's comments. "Are you implying something, kitsune?" she hissed with narrowed eyes.

"Ack! You weren't suppose to hear that…" Shippou panicked, hiding his face behind Kagome's head. The rest of the group only sighed at the kitsune's _smooth _reply.

"Anyways," Sango broke in. "I have to concur with Shippou. If you are to keep such a low profile, why did you come out here so recklessly to aid us?"

"I have heard of your group. The ones who collect shards of the Shikon no Tama and are sworn to defeat that evil hanyou, Naraku…" Medachitagariya explained. "I decided to investigate and see how well you truly were."

"Keh! Just so you know, we didn't need an aid!" Inuyasha huffed stubbornly.

"But Inuyasha…" Kagome began. "We _were _struggling until she came to help."

"And your point is?" Inuyasha demanded.

Miroku gave a sigh. "She means that we should thank the woman for her assistance," he answered for the miko.

"Keh! Like I'm gonna thank that wench! She came in without warning, killing off the damn scum before I had a chance to really kick ass!" Inuyasha scoffed.

The Inu-tachi all mentally rolled their eyes. Even Kirara gave a small mew to disagree with the hanyou. The truth was that Inuyasha was giving his all and they were still losing.

"Quick being such a stubborn jerk!" Kagome scolded, giving the hanyou a glare.

"Keh!" Inuyasha only replied.

Medachitagariya's eyes brightened up in the slightest way. "I have a proposition. Why don't I join your group?"

"And why should we let you join?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Well, she _is _too beautiful to refuse…" Miroku trailed off, not even acknowledging that Sango was behind him.

However, instead of hitting the monk, the author decided to make the taijiya out of character for a few moments to make room for her original character. Instead, Sango gave Medachitagariya a smile. "Why not let you join? You must be more powerful than Inuyasha, though I'm not sure how…"

Of course, Kagome was not one to refuse. "Why not, Inuyasha?" she beamed. "Sango-chan has a point. I also do not know where her weird powers come from, nor if she's an enemy in disguise, but she might help us later! Not to mention that you know how I am with trusting people so easily!"

Inuyasha sighed, relenting. He hated that they were right. Of course, his mind skipped over the "enemy in disguise" part to explain why he was so easily convinced.

Now, the only two who disagreed with this plan of action were Kirara and Shippou. However, since the author does not acknowledge that they are a main part of the group, no one asks for their opinion.

"So then, shall we?" Medachitagariya smiled. In the back of her mind, however, she did notice Kirara and Shippou's distaste of her. _'I know just how to fix them…' _she smirked in her mind. _'I will send them to the darkness of a Plot hole!' _

* * *

The group stopped for the night and made camp. For some unknown reason, Medachitagariya was already knowing of their plight. It was possibly due to loopholes or the author's carelessness.

Medachitagariya smirked to herself as she noticed everyone falling asleep.

Kirara and Shippou, however, were still awake. They were suspicious of her. For some reason they believed that she bewitched the group to accept her so easily.

Shippou marched over to Medachitagariya, finally getting fed up with her act. Kirara was right behind the kitsune, transforming into her larger form and letting out a soft snarl.

Medachitagariya only gave them smiles. "What's the matter, kitsune?" she asked.

"What the heck did you do to them?" Shippou demanded. "I know that their earlier behavior was out of character for them!"

"I did nothing much…" Medachitagariya murmured. "If I did, what would you do about it?" She then smirked evilly.

"Me and Kirara will find some way to reveal your true objectives!" the kitsune declared with determination burning in his eyes. However, within his mind, he was repeating, _'Be brave! I have to stay strong!' _

Kirara gave a low rumble in her throat as if she agreed with the child's words.

"Well then…" Medachitagariya trailed off. "I will have to prevent that then, won't I?" She stood up and pulled out her katana.

Kirara instantly got into her defensive stance, ready to defend if attacked. Shippou, on the other hand, nearly shook with fear.

"I hope you enjoy where you're going because you're not ever going to come back out!" the woman hissed, quickly slicing at the air behind them.

Shippou and Kirara both appeared confused with the woman's tactics. "W-what?" Shippou stammered out in shock.

The air contracted and suddenly, a small black hole began to reveal itself.

"Have fun and don't worry too much. You'll have plenty of company…" Medachitagariya smirked, pushing the two into the hole without warning.

Shippou screamed in alarm and Kirara gave a roar of surprise. The hole instantly closed up once they were pushed in. The black space dissipated into thin air, as if it never existed in the first place.

Medachitagariya sheathed her blade and sighed in relief. Another pair of annoying brats to add to the growing list. She looked over at the group and smirked to herself.

Amazing. No one ever even stirred! Not even Inuyasha with his super good dog-demon senses. It seemed that their earlier fight had wiped him out more than he thought. It was either that or another spell cast by the woman.

The author was obviously enjoying herself now. Shippou and Kirara would not appear in the rest of her fan fiction. At least that was what she thought…

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

Shippou and Kirara seemed to fall for an endless amount of time. Eventually, they did touch ground, or whatever else was holding their feet up. Even though they both had good sight, all they saw before them was endless blackness and a strange white pathway beneath them.

"Where the hell are we?" Shippou questioned to no one in particular.

Kirara gave a slight roar as if to answer the kitsune. She had no idea either. However, she decided to stay in her large form, just in case something threatening came their way.

Shippou suddenly stiffened up as he remembered something. "Wait! She said that we'd have company. What did she mean?" he asked, thinking out loud. Kirara's eyes also narrowed, knowing what the kitsune meant.

The fox-demon heaved a slight sigh as if reading Kirara's thoughts. _'As much as I'm scared, I know that I should be brave. This is for the rest of the group!' _He suddenly grimaced, thinking of a certain someone. _'Inuyasha better thank me for this!' _

"As much as I hate not knowing what to do, maybe we should just walk forward for now and hope that whatever we bump into won't be too hard to take down," Shippou murmured. Kirara gave a nod in agreement.

The two began to walk forward, both hoping that they would able to escape before any more mental damage was done to their group.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

The authoress sat with a smile in her computer chair. She liked her handy work. She obviously thought that her fans or any other Inuyasha fans would not notice nor care like she did.

_'Shippou and Kirara aren't that important in __Inuyasha__…' _she thought with a smile. _'Not to mention that my OC is too awesome for words! I should plan to demand more reviews!' _

"Now…to wake up the Inuyasha-tachi…" she murmured to herself as she began to type once more.

* * *

**Sengoku Jidai - The Next Morning**

* * *

The Inuyasha-tachi began to stir once the sun rose. Kagome prepared the usual breakfast of ramen, to which everyone ate without complaints.

After eating, they group began to pack up camp and think on their next actions towards finding Naraku.

Medachitagariya sneered to herself. _'They forget so easily…' _she thought. At this point, the author was beginning to experience some weird sugar rush and began to not care much about the "in character" expectations any longer. She was concentrating too much on making her original character kick more ass.

"Shall we head out?" Miroku asked, breaking the woman out of her thoughts.

"Oh, of course!" Medachitagariya agreed in a nod, turning on her normal characterizations on cue. Well, normal to the author at least…

"While I was traveling around, I heard a rumor of a jewel shard being in control by a powerful tiger-youkai," the woman quickly added.

"Keh! Why the hell didn't you mention that earlier?!" Inuyasha demanded with irritation written on his features.

"Now, now Inuyasha," Miroku reprimanded, placing his hand on the hanyou's shoulder as if to calm him. "At least now we have a lead to where the next shard may lie."

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow at the monk. _'Since when he so easy to appease? The damn monk must be more gullible than I thought!'_

The hanyou grumbled incoherent words under his breath, but relented nevertheless. "Keh! Whatever!" he huffed gruffly. He then turned towards Medachitagariya with a more serious expression. "Where is this demon at?"

"Last I heard, it was terrorizing various villages in the North," she replied.

"Let's go, then!" Kagome declared with determination.

"Who said that we weren't?" Inuyasha asked with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

Kirara and Shippou spent the whole night walking forward. Actually, with so much blackness around them, they did not even know if they were walking in circles or not! They did not even know how much time past since they were first placed inside the damn place.

The kitsune was too used to sleeping every night and knew that he was growing weary already. He cast a look at Kirara and found her still continuing to walk on with determination in her red eyes.

Shippou's fists clenched at his side. _'Who needs sleep? I am not sleeping until we return and save them!' _he thought with sudden fortitude.

Kirara stopped in her tracks without warning, letting out a deep growl as she caught a particular scent.

"Kirara? What's wrong?" Shippou questioned in worry, stopping beside the neko. He then caught the smell soon after he asked. His eyes widened. "No way! It can't be!" he gasped.

An arrow flew towards them at that instant. Kirara was quick to react, grabbing Shippou with her jaws and moving both of them out of the way from the attack.

Kirara then caught sight of the woman who shot the arrow towards them and dropped to the ground once more. The neko softly released the kitsune.

Shippou could not help but stare at the woman in all of her glory. "Aren't you…that miko, Kikyou?" he stuttered out.

At this question, the woman raised her eyebrow and lowered her bow slightly. "You are that kitsune that travels with Inuyasha, are you not?" she asked coldly. She then looked at Kirara and added, "And that is the neko that the taijiya fights alongside in battle?" Her brown eyes were illuminated by the light she carried on a necklace around her neck. It seemed to be a charm of some sorts.

"It _is_ you!" Shippou exclaimed. Never in his life was he as happy to see her as he was now! The yellow light also helped! "Yes, I'm Shippou and that's Kirara," he then introduced. Now, if she did not think to kill them off, they were in good shape…

The miko gave a slight nod in understanding, her tied back brown hair moving with her. She looked about her surroundings with a calculated gaze. _'This place. I sense an evil presence, but it is not Naraku's…' _

Shippou literally jumped when he noticed Kikyou's hand tighten around her bow. He tried his hardest to make sure that his bushy tail did not shake. "Uh…y--you're not planning on…killing us…are you?" he stammered with fear lacing his voice.

She then shot an icy glare at them both. "Where is the rest of your group?" she then demanded, not clearly answering Shippou's question.

"Out _there_ somewhere…" Shippou explained with narrowed eyes. For some reason, tears pricked the corners of his eyes. Maybe he missed them that much, already? Kirara nudged the kitsune, noticing the state that the kitsune was near, as if trying to comfort him.

Kikyou either did not notice Shippou's sad state or did not care. She continued on, saying, "So you know that we are in some different world of some sort?"

"Yeah, that woman already explained it to us," the kitsune said, forcefully pushing back tears. He did not want to cry in front of Kikyou.

"Well, perhaps we should travel together, then?" the woman then suggested in a warmer tone. "We all want to get out of this place."

Shippou and Kirara both gave a nod of their heads. The kitsune felt greatly relieved that the miko decided to work with them and not harm them.

Kikyou turned and started to walk onwards. The pair began to follow behind the miko, knowing that she may have been the best help they could get at the moment.

The miko's eyes narrowed as she looked down the seemingly endless pathway. _'It appears to be some sort of mirage.' _She then remembered the tone she just used with Shippou. Perhaps it was because, despite being a demon, the fox was still a child. She could sense the distress he was in and only deemed it fit that she should help. _'I need to concentrate more on this mission. The sooner we all get out, the better…'_

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

The author glared at the computer screen. Kikyou should not be in her fan fiction! She hated her! Therefore, another plot hole was created. The miko did not deserve to even interact with anyone in her fan fiction. The less of Kikyou, or perhaps, the more Kikyou bashing, the better.

"So maybe Kinky-ho should die again? Or…maybe…" she trailed off in concentration. She finally finalized her decision and began typing again.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

They finally had that damn jewel shard! However, Inuyasha was not happy. In fact, he was far from it!

Some demon it was! It was strong, alright! Well, in the hanyou's standards…

Though, what was bothering him was that everyone around him was acting _out of character. _

During the whole battle, Kagome kept shouting his name from the sidelines. Sure, she did it occasionally, but she would have at _least_ shot one arrow! She did not do anything to help! Not to mention the fact that the demon was not exactly far from her either!

Then, what pissed him off even more was the fact that the monk did not help much either! Through the whole fight, he was pretty much watching Medachitagariya fighting with his mouth agape. The bitch was not _that_ good to give the monk an excuse to be so off of his usual game.

Sango did not seem to have much heart in fighting either. She kept casting death glares at the monk and Medachitagariya the whole time. Not to mention that she seemed slower for some odd reason… Something or _someone_ seemed to be missing.

So basically, it was just Medachitagariya and him doing most of the fighting. What irritated him about their newest group member was the fact that she _never_ got injured during the battle! No scratches! Nothing!

At one point in the battle, he was thrown back a few feet. Of course, Kagome screamed his name again. He almost was near close to hitting the annoying wench! He did not know whether it was because of his anger or her more annoying actions by this point.

However, as he was thrown back, Medachitagariya stood firm in all her "glory." It was as if she was toying with everyone. Her body glowed a magenta color as she uttered an incantation. She then used her sword to effortlessly slice through the youkai. Her attacking form was flawless. No mistakes whatsoever. Miroku only sat there with a stupid grin on his face as he watched her with much infatuation.

She landed on her feet with a concentrated look on her face. Behind her, the youkai fell in a loud thud. In her hand was the jewel shard. She managed to get it while killing the demon.

How the hell was she able to touch it in the first place? Was it not tainted?

Kagome immediately ran up to Medachitagariya, taking the jewel shard and purifying it. She then placed it in the jar with the other shards, hanging on the chain around her neck. If was tainted in the first place, then how the hell was she able to touch it and not get harmed?

Inuyasha stood up shakily and sheathed his transformed Tessaiga. His eyes narrowed out of suspicion at the woman. Some higher power was working against him, obviously. Of course, he was covered with scrapes.

"Inuyasha!" Medachitagariya called in a smile. Her usual sweet tone seemed fake to him now. His intent stare towards her turned into an all-out scowl.

That was the way his day went. So, in short, he was not in your average "Inuyasha bad mood." He was far, far worse than that.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

The author smirked, apparently thinking of the possible pairings for her original character.

"Sesshy-kun or Inu-kun? Fluffy-sama or Inuyasha?" she repeated to herself in a mantra. She then paused and thought of her favorite male character from the anime.

A smirk came to mind. She made up her mind. "Inu-kun it is!" she giggled to herself as she began to type.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

The group never stopped walking down that pathway. Silence echoed through the darkness like a black curtain.

Suddenly, the silence was cut when Kikyou asked Shippou a question. "Shippou, was that your name?" she pondered out loud.

"Uh, yeah," Shippou answered hesitantly. "Why did you ask?"

Kikyou stopped in her tracks and turned to face the kitsune and nekomata. "Tell me Shippou, did anything appear to be wrong with your group before you fell into this place?"

"Yea! How did you know?!" Shippou questioned with wide eyes.

"Just a miko's hunch, I suppose." Kikyou simply shrugged. When she seen the kitsune's shocked reaction to that, she added, "Besides the fact that the last time I saw Naraku, he had grown unrealistically obsessed with the woman who threw me in here…"

"You bumped into Naraku?!" the kitsune exclaimed. Then his face scrunched up in disgust. "Wait. Did you mean obsessed like as in infatuated?"

"Precisely," the miko nodded, her eyes narrowed in obvious distaste also. She slightly shook her head to rid her head of such thoughts. "So what of your companions?"

"Miroku became all obsessed about her too!" Shippou cried in realization. Then his eyes narrowed and he sighed, "But then again, he does that with all of the beautiful women he meets…so it's nothing new…"

"You mean the monk?" Kikyou asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah," Shippou answered with the nod of his head. Kirara added in another nod in agreement with her friend.

"However, Sango didn't hit him when he kept flirting with her. She actually was intent on letting the woman join our group too. Not to mention Kagome—"

Shippou found himself cut off when Kikyou interrupted, "What of my reincarnation?" with an additional cold stare that made the kitsune visibly shiver.

"Well…uh…" Shippou stuttered nervously. "She was quicker than usual at trusting the girl. Inuyasha also put up less stubborn action against letting her join. Though, it _did _seem like he was the most normal of the group…"

"I see…" Kikyou trailed off in thought. "So it's like the woman makes everyone around her act out of their natural personalities…"

"Out of complete character is more like it," Shippou murmured.

"We should keep going," Kikyou stated, turning to the front and walking off once more. Kirara followed after the miko and Shippou heaved a tired sigh before catching up with them.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was one confusing first chapter, right? At least I hope it wasn't…I wanted to make people laugh more than anything…

If no one gets this, I will explain everything in the next chapter.

**Translations:**

Medachitagariya - Show off (quite literally)

Youkai - Demon

Miko - Priesstess

Hanyou - Half-demon (literally, half magical creature)

Kitsune - Fox

Neko - Cat

Shikon no Tama - Shikon Jewel

To be continued!

I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!

Ja ne!


	2. The Spells

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: Yay! I have readers who agree with my points!

Inuyasha: -rolls eyes- Yeah, big deal. I'm the one being tortured here! If anyone should get pity here, it should be me!

Turtlequeen2: Along with everyone else in this fan fiction…

Inuyasha: Keh! -crosses arms-

turtlequeen2: -sighs- Anyways, I thank the following reviewers for laughing at my fic: NekoDoodle, SpiritBlackFire, Lonely Moon, DtecnoKira, katana sohma-demon girl, Mika555, and Chrysolite Heart!

I do not own anyone except for my horrible -cough- I mean… _amazing_ character, Medachitagariya!

* * *

**The Spells**

The hours that followed the fight only made the day grow worse and pissed Inuyasha off more. Even though everyone around him acted weird, they were still intelligent enough to know when the hanyou was not in the best of moods.

"Kagome-sama, have you noticed Inuyasha's constant glares at us lately?" Miroku asked in a whisper.

"Yeah…" Kagome trailed off. "I wonder why he looks so mad…"

Sango walked up to them, overhearing their conversation. "It seems like he's been angry ever since the battle ended. Maybe he's just jealous that Medachitagariya-chan has more power than him…" she added.

Inuyasha's eye twitched multiple times, clearly hearing every word they uttered. He stopped abruptly in his tracks and walked towards them with a scowl on his face.

"Uh…Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered out nervously.

"Keh! You idiots must have forgotten that I can hear every word you're saying!" Inuyasha declared.

At this declaration, the group let out nervous laughs.

Medachitagariya was, of course, in her _rightful _place, in the clear front of the group. She turned around when she felt that no one was following her, only to find Inuyasha yelling at the rest of the them. She heaved a sigh and walked back over towards the rest of her companions.

"You wanna know why I'm so pissed?" Inuyasha shouted. "It's because of you all!"

"Us?" Miroku asked.

"Yes, you!" Inuyasha repeated, glaring at the monk. "For one thing, during that whole battle, you kept drooling over that bitch, Medachitagariya! You didn't do a damn thing to help!"

Miroku's eyes narrowed. "Don't you ever call Medachitagariya-sama a bitch! She hardly is one!" he said sternly.

"Keh! 'Hardly' is an understatement…" Inuyasha muttered. He then turned his glower onto Sango. "What the hell were you doing the whole time? You kept glaring at the wench and the monk like you wanted to kill them instead of the demon! Not to mention when you fought, you weren't even up to your normal speed!"

"'Normal speed'?" Sango echoed with narrowed eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" she demanded not even bothering to remark to his outburst about her glaring at the monk.

"I'm not sure quite yet, but it was like something was missing…" Inuyasha left the sentence hanging.

Medachitagariya's eyes widened slightly. _'Damn! It seems like Inuyasha is beginning to get wind of my plans…' _she thought to herself. A slow smirk then crossed her face. _'I think I know how to distract him…' _

"Inuyasha…" the woman called out calmly.

The hanyou quickly turned his glare on her. "And why the hell were you not injured! Why would you just waste your time toying with the bastard demon!" he questioned, his tone full of rage.

Medachitagariya found herself at a loss of words. She soon began to think up a random lie. "Well, my powers increase when the people I care about are in danger."

"Right, they do…" Inuyasha replied in sarcasm, rolling his eyes. "I'm not that stupid!" he then added in a snarl.

Before Medachitagariya could reply, Kagome's voice interrupted them. "Inuyasha…" the miko warned in a stern tone. "Don't disrespect Medachitagariya-chan!"

"And _you_!" Inuyasha exclaimed, turning to glower at Kagome. "Don't even say my name until you're ready to make yourself useful and shoot some damn arrows in battle!"

Kagome's eye twitched. She had it! "Osuwari!" she shouted in anger. Inuyasha cursed as he watched the kotodama beads around his neck glow and felt them drag down his body into the dirt.

For some odd reason, the author felt that Kagome should straighten out the hanyou even more. So her resolution was "sit" the hanyou repeatedly.

"Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari!" the miko screamed over and over.

Inuyasha was dragged further and further into the ground. The crater his body was beginning to form was at least thirty feet deep!

"Ka…GO…ME!" Inuyasha snarled out in between "sits." "St…OP! You…_wench_!"

Miroku and Sango failed to notice that Kagome was "sitting" Inuyasha more than normally. They only thought it was fit because he was insulting Medachitagariya.

Suddenly, the pair thought of something. For some reason, they expected a voice from behind them to mutter an insult of some kind towards Inuyasha.

_'Someone is missing…' _they thought at the same time.

Medachitagariya finally had enough of Kagome's punishment towards Inuyasha. It was either that or the over excessive amounts of "osuwaris" made by the author that were specifically designed so her original character would look better when stopping the miko.

"Kagome," the woman yelled, putting her hand in front of the miko. "That is quite enough!"

"Eh?" the miko paused, turning to Medachitagariya. "But he…" she stuttered out, looking like a complete idiot.

Was this the intent of the author? I think so.

By the time the woman stopped her however, Inuyasha's crater was about fifty feet deep.

"I know what he did, but there's no need to kill him over it," the woman scolded.

By then, Inuyasha was recovered and attempted to dig himself out of the crater. "Ka…Go…Me…" he panted with evident veins popping out of his forehead after he got out. His back was killing him!

Kagome gave him a stubborn glare, but mentally felt a tinge of guilt.

Inuyasha noticed her expression and turned away. What made him more upset was how concerned Medachitagariya looked.

"Keh! I'm going to think for awhile. Don't any of you dare follow me!" Inuyasha growled, before running off into the forest with an added limp. The hanyou found a suitable tree and took to reclining in the highest branch with subtle difficulty.

After he left, Kagome heaved a sigh. "Maybe, I should go after him…" she trailed off.

"No, I'll do it," Medachitagariya replied in a calm manner. "Maybe you could all set up camp though…" she then suggested.

"Right!" they all responded, listening to her command without question.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

"There it is again…" Kikyou murmured to herself as they continued walking forward.

"What is it?" Shippou questioned.

"The evil aura," the miko stated.

Kirara and Shippou both looked confused at that statement. "But me and Kirara hasn't felt an evil presence since we got here…"

"It's possibly because it arrives and leaves so quickly and frequently. It's almost as if it's watching us. Or more so, trying to hide itself from us as much as possible…" she thought out loud. Her hand tightened around her bow as she sensed it again. She pulled an arrow from her quiver and knocked it into her bow, pulling the string back with narrowed eyes.

"Perhaps we shall finally see its true form!" Kikyou exclaimed, pointing her arrow towards the blackness above them. She pulled back on the string farther and released the arrow. The arrow became surrounded in pink purifying light as it sailed up to the darkness. There must have been no end to how high up the darkness protruded based on the fact that it never returned to the ground.

"Did it hit?" Shippou asked.

"We will hopefully find out soon," Kikyou only said.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

The author was currently typing when suddenly, her word processor blacked out!

"Damn! I didn't even save half of that chapter!" she cursed. "I'll have to rewrite it!" Then her expression calmed some. "Oh well…I just hope that my adoring readers won't go nuts without my great writing skills for such a long time!"

She opened up the word document and began to retype her lost words. "Now for my character to have a pitying past!" she declared.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

Medachitagariya quickly found where Inuyasha was perched, sighing as she looked up at him.

"Inuyasha…?" she queried.

"Keh! What the hell do you want? You've already done enough irritating for one day!" the hanyou growled, glaring down at the woman.

"Well, I have to explain some things about myself…" she began. "You see, I was only partially right when I said that I gain more power when I protect the ones that I care for."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha demanded in a disgusted tone of voice. He definitely was not in the mood for this type of crap.

"My father was tragically slaughtered by passing...sea-gull demons... My mother killed herself mourning for him. I was almost killed by the abusive villagers, but I managed to escape...scorned for life," she explained in a sad tone.

It appeared as if the author made up this past sequence with little thought. Did it have to make sense? It was obvious that as long as the readers took little notice, she did not care.

Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. "'Sea-gull demons'?" he echoed in a dead-pan voice. "Are you kidding me?" If he was not as pissed at the moment, he would have laughed at how fake the story sounded. "If you're so damn strong; why couldn't you stop them?!" he retorted, glaring down at her.

"Well, back then…I wasn't as strong. I was but a weak child!" she protested. "After escaping, I began to train and build up my strength!"

"That still doesn't explain anything. I trained hard because I had to. Even after meeting the people in my group, I'm still not as powerful as you! I don't know what exactly you are, but it sure as hell ain't human! You don't even look that frightening so why the hell would you have to run from people?!" the hanyou all but barked back.

Medachitagariya narrowed her eyes from what she called an insult. How dare the hanyou insult that greatness that was herself! _'It looks like my spell isn't working as well on Inuyasha. Perhaps I should use a more powerful spell on him…' _she thought to herself. She heaved a sigh and looked up at him with a sad expression on her face. By no means was she upset about his past. She was more sad at the fact that the lavish lie she made up for herself made her upset! No one was allowed to have a more pitying past than her! Why else would she have placed Kikyou in one of her Plot Holes?!

"You're not answering me!" Inuyasha shouted, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Oh, oh yes!" she reacted, caught off guard. Her expression softened. "I understand your pain, Inuyasha," she sighed, putting up a false front.

"Hey, only when you tell me what I want to know will I listen to your pitying shit!"

"I had to run since the villagers knew me to steal food from their houses in order to sustain my life…I was a great hunter, but there was only so much a girl could cook and capture at such a young age…"

"That's surprising, considering at how you're perfect at everything else!" he snorted.

_'This hanyou is getting tiring…perhaps I should have picked Sesshoumaru instead…?' _she mused to herself. "About me gaining more strength when those I care for are in danger…that happens because I was trained to reserve my strength unless it was truly needed."

To this, the hanyou rolled his eyes. "Riiiight…" he trailed off in sarcasm.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

"Hmm…how to get Inu-kun to fall in love with my OC…?" the authoress wondered, deep in thought.

She stared at the computer screen until a few words came to her mind. Since she had no realistic plot to get the two together, she used her last available option.

"Ha! I'd like Inuyasha and Kagome fans try to top this!" she squealed, typing more once more.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Medachitagariya called in a syrupy-sweet tone that made the hanyou mentally cringe. "Look at me please…" she requested. "I realize that we both have horrible pasts and that we should get more appreciation for what we do…"

In one effortless motion, the woman jumped up the tree and landed on the same branch as him, careful so as not to topple the both of them. Of course, it was _never_ good to see the super strong woman be a klutz!

At this startling action, the hanyou was made to look at the woman sitting across from him. Once he stared, she mentally smirked.

_'Got him!' _she laughed in her subconscious. Her spell was able to begin.

One deep look into those beautiful sky-blue eyes of hers made any man fall head-over-heels for her. No one could resist!

And of course, Inuyasha, unfortunately, was no exception. He could not look away. Before he could stop himself, he found himself saying, "Medachitagariya, please forgive me for my earlier actions…I only said those things because I…I couldn't stand fighting alongside someone who was stronger than I was…"

"It's all right…" she smiled. "I forgive you."

"T-the truth is…I love you…" he stuttered out, grasping both of her hands within his, much like his wolf rival would do with Kagome. "Even if we've only known each other for two days, I swear it was love at first sight!"

"R-really?" she asked, placing on a shocked expression. "I-Inuyasha…I don't know what to say…"

"Then don't say anything at all…" he murmured in a near seductive tone, leaning closer towards her. His out of character voice was enough to make any fangirl either gag or swoon.

"INUYASHA!"

"MEDACHITAGARIYA-CHAN!"

The sudden shouts that came from the forest made the hanyou stop his movements.

"Damn it…" the woman cursed under her breath.

Inuyasha heaved a sigh. "Looks like dinner's ready…" he breathed out. "Well, shall we tell them all the news about us?"

"Nah…let's wait for a bit…" she trailed off in a small smirk, wanting to keep their "great" secret to themselves.

With that, both jumped from the branch of the tree and ran towards their camp.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

After an hour of staring up at black nothingness, the group all heaved sighs (Kirara more mewed in a tone of disappointment).

"Perhaps there is no limit to how high this area is…?" Kikyou murmured out loud. "Much like the sky…"

Just then, the ground began to shake below their feet.

"What's going on?!" Shippou hollered.

"I have not the faintest clue!" Kikyou replied, trying her hardest to remain standing.

However, as soon as the shaking started, it stopped.

Kikyou gave a ghost of a smirk. "So my arrow _did_ cause a reaction…" she whispered.

"…But what did it do besides make us all nearly fall over?" the kitsune questioned, not understanding the miko.

"It is simple. My arrow must have reached the outside somehow and affected the other side," she explained. "Now…we should continue on. Perhaps we can begin walking again?" she then suggested.

"Sure!" Shippou agreed before looking in Kirara's direction. "Are you up to it, Kirara?" he then asked.

Kirara nodded her head in agreement, transforming into her larger form and giving a small roar in response.

They did not get very far when they heard a sound from far off.

Within seconds, Kikyou pulled an arrow from her quiver and placed it onto her bowstring, pulling back on the string. "I sense youki not far from here," she stated, her eyes narrowing.

"I do, too…" Shippou nodded, pulling out his top.

Kirara growled.

However, as the demon began to get closer, Shippou began to relax, sensing that the aura was one he knew. "Uh…Kikyou, I don't think you need to worry much…" he sighed.

She gave a small nod to acknowledge that she heard the kitsune, but she was still skeptical.

They began to hear yelling.

"Riiiin!"

"Sessshoumaruuu-sammaa!"

Shippou rolled his eyes. "Of course. Jaken!" he replied in a tone of sarcasm upon hearing the names.

Within a few minutes, the youkai appeared before them, looking a bit shaken and pale from being alone in the darkness for so long.

Upon seeing the others, Jaken held out his Nintoujou staff, narrowing his eyes. "Get back! I'm the servant of the great Sesshoumaru-sama!"

The kitsune snorted. "Even from knowing that doesn't make me afraid of you!"

Kikyou stifled a laugh. It was so unlike her to laugh, but the sight of such a pathetic demon threatening to harm her was too much. "So you're that toad-demon that follows around Inuyasha's brother?" she retorted through her smile.

"I am, but don't underestimate me!" he replied, glaring at her for mocking him. "And as for you…" he trailed off, turning in the kitsune and nekomata's direction. "You don't scare me either! In fact, you make me laugh!"

Shippou narrowed his eyes in return. "Are you asking for a fight?" he demanded, gripping his top more tightly.

Kikyou heaved a noticeable sigh, getting the attention of everyone there. "'Jaken'…was it?" she questioned.

The toad-youkai nodded.

"Do you know how you ended up in this place?" she questioned with a cold stare that could have rivaled his master's.

"Uh…" he stammered, momentarily caught off guard by the woman's icy gaze. "Well, I remembered this wench appearing before me at night and cutting open a portal and pushing me into it!" At the mention of the woman, his large yellow eyes narrowed out of anger. "All she said was that I wasn't needed in the world…"

Kikyou nodded. "I experienced the same ordeal. The strange woman appeared before me, saying that she hated me. She did not explain why, but instead, sent me into this world of blackness."

"Well, for me and Kirara," Shippou broke in. "It was more like we were the only ones not falling for her tricks and she got angry about it and decided to get rid of us!"

Kirara gave a slight growl as if emphasizing on the kitsune's words.

"Tell me, Jaken. Did your lord appear to be acting out of his normal character? Or anyone else around you for that matter?" Kikyou then asked in a slightly less cold tone.

"Well…I hate to admit this, but Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin were acting a bit peculiar…" Jaken trailed off.

"Oh no…" Shippou gasped, his eyes widening. "I'm sort of scared of hearing this…"

"Trust me, I was a little frightened too…" Jaken muttered.

"Continue," Kikyou instructed.

"Sesshoumaru-sama acted…_nice_ to Rin. As in without his usual coldness! And both of them enjoyed hitting me!" he exclaimed. _'Well, at least in Sesshoumaru-sama's case, more than usual…' _he mentally added.

The kitsune was suddenly rolling on the ground in hysterics. "Haha! Sesshoum-maru being _nice_! That's…hilarious!" he snickered.

Jaken glared at the child again. "It's not funny! It's a serious matter!" he declared.

"I'm only…laughing…because…imagine what w-would happen…if I-Inuyasha heard…about this!" he continued in giggling fits.

Kikyou gave a small smile. For some odd reason, she could imagine Inuyasha taunting his brother about it in the near future. Before anyone could catch her semi-happy expression, she composed herself and turned in the direction of the black path once more. "Shall we get going?" she asked, snapping the kitsune out of his laughter.

The child sat up with a serious expression on his face.

Kirara walked over to Shippou and nudged his arm as if encouraging him to stand.

"Right! Let's go!" Shippou yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Wait!" Jaken called out.

Everyone turned in the toad-youkai's direction.

"C-could I join your group…?" he requested.

"I don't see why not…" Kikyou trailed off. "However, don't try anything foolish. If you do, I will be forced to purify you," she threatened.

"Of course!" he croaked in a nervous voice. _'For some reason…she reminds me of Sesshoumaru-sama…this may be bad…'_ he thought to himself, beginning to walk alongside them.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

"So…" Miroku began, not knowing exactly what to say. "What did you two talk about…?" he questioned, looking at the two sitting across from him.

Inuyasha and Medachitagariya looked at each other before Inuyasha answered.

"Keh! None of your business, Monk!" he snorted, seeming as in character as he possibly could be.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome called out, causing Inuyasha to turn his attention in her direction.

For some odd reason, the miko saw something in his eyes that made her worried. His golden eyes seemed…"far away," in a sense. It was almost like he was under some sort of a spell. "Are you okay…?" she asked.

Medachitagariya mentally cursed, knowing that the miko was beginning to figure out that something was not right with him. _'Damn…perhaps I should also increase my spell over her as well…' _

"He's fine, Kagome-chan," she smiled, patting the hanyou's arm in an affectionate style.

What caught everyone off guard was how Inuyasha did not say anything at all to react to it! It was like he did not care whatsoever!

Kagome's eyes narrowed slightly. She did not like the way that the girl appeared. She was sitting a bit _too _close to Inuyasha than Kagome would prefer. Also, the pat given to Inuyasha was a bit too much. "I wasn't asking you, Medachitagariya-chan," Kagome replied in a forced smile.

"Oh yes, sorry, Kagome-chan," the woman responded in an innocent manner, not noticing that the smile was forced.

"Yes, I'm sure that Inuyasha can answer for himself," Kagome added, keeping her smile in place.

Both women looked at the hanyou in question.

As if the hanyou was acting normal, he replied, "Keh! I'm fine, Wench!"

By this point, the authoress decided to completely throw off Kagome, deciding that she was no longer considered a real threat to Inuyasha and her "marvelous" original character.

_'Since when does he call me that anymore?' _ Kagome questioned within her mind. Her eyes narrowed automatically in the hanyou's direction. She then rolled her eyes, mentally deciding that she should not let Medachitagariya know about her true feelings. Once she looked in the woman's direction, she nearly gasped.

Although it was there for only a second, there was a flicker of a dark aura surrounding her. It was similar to the one that surrounded Naraku.

Kagome glanced in the taijiya's direction and was shocked to see that the woman was buying everything that the woman was saying. _'Does no one else notice her evil energy?!' _

"Kagome-chan?" the woman in question called out, snapping the miko out of her thoughts. "You look a bit pale…"

"No, no, I'm fine," Kagome replied, resisting the urge to glare at the woman. _'The witch must have everyone else under her spell, too!' _she mentally declared. _'I can't believe that I fell for it!' _

The miko knew that she had to keep the fact that she was not under Medachitgariya's spell a secret. Putting on another innocent look, she responded, "Why would I be pale? I'm healthy!" She then gave a small laugh that made everyone stare at her like she had grown two heads. _'Great going, Kagome! Make everyone else think you're the insane one!' _she yelled at herself.

"Kagome-chan, would you want to join me for a bath in the hot springs?" Sango suddenly asked, quickly rising to her feet.

"Uh…sure!" the miko remarked, getting to her feet also. _'This is great! I can tell Sango-chan!' _she mentally declared. She then turned in everyone else's direction and requested, "Could you all leave us alone?"

Medachitagariya raised her eyebrow at Kagome's sudden request, but nevertheless stayed put, knowing that the monk would think her to be suspicious also. The more stupid movements, the more people that would snap out of their spell and she knew it.

"Go on," she encouraged with a small grin. "We'll be fine here."

"I'm sure of it!" Kagome replied in turn. "With you and Inuyasha protecting the camp, nothing would get past!" She wanted to gag at the compliment she just gave the woman.

Before anything else could be said, both women sped off towards the location of the hot springs. The two were thinking the same thing.

Something was wrong with the rest of the group.

* * *

A/N: Uh oh, that's not good for the "great" Medachitagariya! Yeah, that was a cliffy. Anyways, I hope everyone liked this chapter as much or even more so than the first chapter!

Please review!

Ja ne!


	3. The Branches of Doom

**Disclaimer:**

Turtlequeen2: You guys didn't think I'd ever finish this, did you?!

Inuyasha: Keh! I wouldn't have been surprised. The way you always start and drop these stupid stories…

Turtlequeen2: -glares- I don't do it all the time! I try my best to update when I can!

Inuyasha: Whatever!

Turtlequeen2: -fumes- Well, I don't own that idiot over there. I only own Medachitagariya!

Inuyasha: -eye twitches out of anger- What did you just call me?!

Turtlequeen2: -pretends not to hear him- I shall thank the following reviewers: BoogiepopShippuden, katana sohma-demon girl, Lonely Moon, sheofgraywings, Tamie123, Chrysolite Heart, Whispering Lillies, Mortimerscross, and soojinyeh!

* * *

**The Branches of Doom**

As soon as the women arrived at the hot springs, they removed their clothes and got into the water, not saying much in between their actions.

After a few minutes of silence, Kagome opened her mouth to speak, but Sango beat her to the chase.

"Kagome-chan…" Sango began. "Do you notice anything odd about Medachitagariya?" she asked with narrowed eyes.

The miko's eyes widened and her jaw dropped open in shock. "I-I was about to ask you the same thing!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Keep your voice low!" the taijiya chided. "You don't know who could be lurking around here…"

"Oh, right. Sorry…" Kagome murmured quietly.

The taijiya sighed. "How and when did you figure it out?" she then asked, very curious at what her friend had to say.

"I figured it out a few moments ago…when she was practically pressing herself against Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, her eyes momentarily blazing like fire.

Sango stifled a laugh. Leave it to the miko to figure it out from her jealousy. "Ah, I see."

"How did you find out?" the miko then questioned.

"I found out a day or so ago. It was a while after the battle with that youkai. Ever since Houshi-sama first met her, he's been obsessed with her." She paused, thinking about what she had said. "Of course, he does it with every other beautiful woman he's ever met, but still…" she trailed off.

"I get it. He's just been not paying you any attention, right?" Kagome finished for her. She paused, raising her eyebrow. "Why did you wait until now to tell me this?"

"I knew that if you were still under that bitch's spell, you wouldn't believe me. I also knew that once you glared at her, her hold over you broke."

"Oh, okay…" Kagome nodded in understanding. She noted the taijiya's strong language regarding the woman and could not have agreed more.

"Did you notice the aura surrounding her?" Sango asked.

"Yes, but just barely…"

"I don't know who or what she is, but she sure isn't good!" the taijiya declared.

"Yeah…" Kagome murmured, beginning to think out loud. "It almost felt like Naraku's energy…"

"Do you think that Naraku is the one controlling her?" Sango questioned with urgency in her voice.

"No, I don't think so…it feels like his evil energy, but it's slightly different…" Kagome then looked at her best friend and pondered, "So, what should we do? I know that we won't be able to convince the other two as easily…"

"If you think about this…" Sango began. "We snap back into our normal selves when she does something that seems unlike her. Flirting with Inuyasha and tricking Houshi-sama are two prime examples. So, perhaps, if we can get her to do something like that to another male in front of them…they may snap out of their trances…" the taijiya thought out loud.

"That's a great idea!" the miko responded. "But…who's the man we want to victimize…?"

"Oh, I wouldn't call it victimizing…I'd call it more like…_volunteering_…" Sango smirked, the wheels in her head already spinning.

"Ah, got it!" Kagome said, returning the knowing smirk. "Meanwhile…we should probably keep up our acts…"

"Yes. We don't want her suspecting us or she'll place us under an even stronger spell…"

All of this talk of spells and trickery made Kagome begin to think that someone was missing…

"Sango-chan…is it just me, or is someone missing from our group?" Kagome pondered out loud.

"No…" Sango muttered. "No, you're right! I thought about that ever since that battle!" She felt as if she had been hit with a rock because of such a realization.

Their spell was broken, but their memory of the two missing group members were still foggy.

"For some reason, a small child and a cat comes to mind…" the miko then trailed off.

"It's the same for me…and the nekomata helps me in battle or something like that…"

"And the child is a kitsune of some kind…someone who likes to pick on Inuyasha…"

"…a kitsune?" Sango echoed as if knowing how to complete Kagome's sentence. "Wait! I think it's coming back to me! The kitsune's name is…Shippou…?" she trailed off with uncertainty lacing her voice.

"And the nekomata's name is…Ki…Ki-rara…?" Kagome added.

Both women's eyes widened. They had figured it out!

"But if they're missing, where are they?" the miko quiered, voicing the question that the taijiya wondered about in her mind.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that bitch has something to do with it!" Sango said in a near growl.

With that, the two women finished their baths quickly so as not to provoke questioning on why they were taking so long.

After they dressed, they hurried back to the campsite, both wearing fake smiles on their faces.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

"This is strange…" the girl trailed off. "Whenever I type out Kagome and Sango's characters, I make them say angry things…"

"I wonder if what I'm writing is wrong…?" the girl thought aloud. She then laughed. "Oh, that's stupid! It's not like these characters care! They're fiction!"

And with that, the woman began typing once more.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

The small group finally stopped walking and decided to take a rest.

"Oooh…I'm so tired and hungry…" Shippou whined, leaning against Kirara, who was in her larger form.

"Quit your complaining, Kitsune," Jaken grumbled. "You're not the only one suffering!"

Shippou managed a weak glare at the toad-youkai. "You're lucky I'm so tired right now because I would gladly battle you!" he growled menacingly.

Jaken snorted in disbelief. "Hah! As if a small child could scare me!"

Kikyou shot a cold glare in both of their directions, causing both to quiet themselves rather quickly. "Both of you! Silence!" she commanded in emphasis.

Before the kitsune could stop himself, tears began to fall from his eyes.

Kirara rubbed her head against the kitsune as a form of comfort. She knew why he was upset.

"Shippou, what are you crying about?" Kikyou then asked, her tone softening once she heard the muffled sobs of the child.

"I…I j-just miss them all, okay!" Shippou declared, giving her an angered stare even though he was more angered with himself for crying in front of them all. "I even miss t-that idiot, I-Inuyasha!" he admitted, sounding as if he were giving away a horrible secret.

Kikyou resisted the urge to laugh at the insult he threw at the hanyou. She proceeded to nod. "We all miss the outside, I am sure," she sympathized. "This place is almost like a Hell…" She heaved a sigh. "Nothing but eternal darkness and eerie silence."

"Exactly! I-I'm too…young t-to…die!" Shippou choked out.

The miko couldn't agree any more with the youngster. "Though you are youkai, you don't deserve this kind of treatment for such a young age…" she remarked.

Jaken felt a small pang of…what was it? Pity? Guilt? _'Nonsense! I don't feel nothing towards this brat! He's like another annoying child to me! Like Rin!' _He then stopped himself. _'But even though I say I hate the child, I actually have grown fond of watching her…' _he mentally groaned. _'But towards that kistune, it has to be different! _Way_ different! He's part of Sesshoumaru-sama's hanyou brother's group!' _

"I h-hate that woman!" the kistune suddenly shouted, the rage lining his tone. "She p-put us all in here!"

Kikyou heaved another sigh. "Shippou, listen to me," she murmured, walking towards the child and sitting down beside him. "Do not let hatred eat your soul," she advised.

"B-but it's true!" he declared stubbornly.

"Yes, the woman may be treacherous, but for a child of your age, it is unhealthy to harbor such feelings. If you keep it within yourself, you will turn into an evil youkai."

Shippou's eyes widened. "T-there's no way I'd—!"

"Yes, there is a way," Kikyou said, cutting him off. "I've seen it happen. Not to mention that when I was killed, I harbored unbearable hatred towards Inuyasha, the man I should have continued loving…" she trailed off. "Now that I have finally realized that I still care for him, I also have realized that my reincarnation followed in the same path as me. Pausing, she added, "She loves him as well…"

The kitsune's eyes widened. His tears began to dry up. "So…you already figured that out?" he asked.

"Yes," Kikyou sighed, sounding as if she were confessing a huge secret. "But I know my time with him has passed. Kagome has already done more than I have ever done for him when I was alive and with him. I accept their relationship…"

"Wow…" Shippou gasped. "I never thought I'd ever hear you say that!"

The miko gave a bitter smile. "Yes, me neither. However, it is true." She gave him a serious look, getting to the point. "Built up hatred only leads to more hatred and bloodshed. Do not fall victim to it, Shippou. That is all I ask of you," she said.

"Right! I got it!" the kitsune nodded. "But then…what should I feel towards that woman?" he questioned.

"You should feel pity and perhaps even anger and sadness towards the woman," Kikyou explained. "For her to commit such crimes is something to wonder about. She must have some reason or secret for doing this."

"Okay…" Shippou nodded. He grinned widely. "Thanks, Kikyou," he then replied. "You made me feel better."

"That is good," the miko responded, returning his smile with her own. "Can you promise to keep what I have just said to you a secret?" she questioned in a serious tone.

The kitsune raised his eyebrow in wonder, pondering on why Kikyou would want to keep such a thing from Inuyasha.

She sighed, explaining herself. "I will tell him myself, when the time comes." She smiled again. "You should get some rest," she advised, noticing the child's struggle to keep from falling over.

"I know…" he trailed off. "I'm still hungry though!" he complained.

"Be thankful for what you have," Kikyou chided, acting like his surrogate mother. "I have a feeling that we won't be in here for much longer."

"All right…I trust you," the kistune replied.

Kirara gave a rumble from her throat as if agreeing with the child.

Jaken only rolled over on his side, trying to get to sleep. _'Great! The sooner I get away from these people, the better!' _he thought to himself, despite his conscious disagreeing with him.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

It was morning in the Sengoku Jidai and all was well…

Actually, all was well besides the fact that two certain women wanted to murder the self-proclaimed female leader of their group.

Everyone was now traveling on the road again.

The women's fists were balled up at their sides as they watched the men talk with Medachitagariya. Inuyasha and Miroku did nearly everything _but_ worship the girl!

By this time, the hanyou had completely lost all sense. Well, at least all sense of his normal self anyways…

"Medachitagariya, where are you going to take us today?" Inuyasha questioned as if he were some sort of sick love-puppy. …So to speak.

"Yes, dear Medachitagariya-sama, I would also like to know where your beauty leads us on this fine day…" Miroku added, over-dramatizing his usual flirtatious self.

The woman in question, giggled like a self-conscious, modern-day school-girl. "Why, we're going to defeat Naraku, of course!" she declared.

"Naraku?" Inuyasha murmured. He stopped walking, cocking his head to the side much like a dog would. He then put on a pouting expression, complaining, "But, I'd rather stay here and spend time with you!"

Medachitagariya feigned a sigh in a tone that sounded as if she did not want to disappoint the hanyou. "Sorry, Inuyasha-_kun_, but we should defeat him so that we won't have to deal with him trying to get rid of us in the future."

Inuyasha nodded, but his ears drooped from disappointment. "Fine…" he mumbled. He did not seem to even notice the honorific added to his name.

Miroku, standing on the other side of her also heaved a sigh. It appeared that the monk had his own plans as well.

Meanwhile, in the back of the group stood two greatly pissed women, ready to pummel a certain someone as soon as they had the chance to.

When Kagome heard the honorific "-kun" added to the hanyou's name and noticed his _lack _of reaction, her eye twitched out of rage. _'How twisted is this chick?!'_ she demanded in her mind.

Sango subconsciously gripped onto the back of her Hiraikotsu, hoping to use it in the near future. She was tempted to beat the monk, but knew that she would look out of her "normal character" if she did that for no "unexplained" reason.

_'I wonder if it's possible to purify someone like her…?' _Kagome thought to herself, casting a look at her best-friend.

Sango was thinking something more like: _'I wonder if it's possible to exorcise someone like her!' _

For some reason, Medachitagariya felt as if there were two demons standing behind her. She calmly turned around to face the other ladies and smiled. "Is something wrong? You two are walking rather slow compared to us," she asked in a tone that sounded like she actually was concerned with their state of being.

Instantly, the two girls' angry expressions dissolved. Both of them forced smiles and cheerful looks as they stared at her and at the two love-sick boys.

_'I'd rather be slow than be close to a witch like you!' _Kagome mentally growled. Instead of saying that out loud, she lied, "No, we're fine! Don't worry about us!"

_'Yes, actually there is something wrong. It's YOU!' _Sango answered in her subconscious. Following Kagome's example, she added, "Let's keep going, Medachitagariya-_chan_. You have our best interests at heart, after all!" The taijiya mentally cringed at how fake it sounded. She also wanted to cringe at the fact that she used an honorific for the treacherous woman!

Fortunately, Medachitagariya did not notice the false fronts they put up for themselves. It seemed as if the women were better actresses than Medachitagariya herself!

"All right, if you're both sure…" the woman said, turning back around.

As soon as her back faced both women, double glares were set on her.

"Keh! Why don't you keep up so I won't have to carry both of you!" Inuyasha suddenly growled as if he was back to his normal, impulsive self.

Kagome's eye twitched again. Even though she knew that Inuyasha was being controlled, her anger seemed to topple when the hanyou uttered those words. And of course, she did what she normally did to reprimand the hanyou for his wrongdoings...

"Inuyasha…" the miko trailed off.

Oddly enough, Inuyasha did not react at her tone of voice like he normally would.

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled, multiple veins of frustration popping from her forehead despite the fact that he showed little reaction to her threatening voice.

The beads around his neck plunged the hanyou into the dirt. Inuyasha's most normal reaction all day was the snarl he let out when he realized that he was "sat."

"Kagome…" Inuyasha snarled once his face was able to be lifted from the ground.

Medachitagariya's eyes narrowed, noticing the hanyou face-down in the dirt. "Kagome, I thought I told you to keep those to a minimum!" she hissed in a reprimanding tone.

The miko had it! Setting her glower in the direction of the woman she loathed, she declared, "I don't care what you think! He was being rude and obnoxious!"

Sango resisted the urge to hit her head against the trunk of a nearby tree from her friend's temper beginning to blow their cover.

"What do you mean, 'you don't care what I think'?" Medachitagariya demanded, her nice act slipping slightly.

Miroku's eyebrow raised, beginning to realize that his "angel" was not acting as "angelic" as she put herself off to be. _'…What is wrong with Medachitagariya-sama? And why is Kagome-sama angry…?'_ the monk wondered to himself. He then cast a look at the taijiya, who at the moment, appeared very panicked.

"Sango…?" he murmured, walking toward her direction. _'Funny…I haven't thought about Sango since a few days ago…' _He turned in Medachitagariya's direction and his eyes narrowed. _'No…I've been thinking about _her_ for all of this time…'_

His eyes widened slightly. _'Does this mean that I've been under a spell?!' _he suddenly thought. He quickly placed a pleasant expression back on his face in order not to raise suspicion. The monk turned his attention back to the conversation happening.

Before Kagome answered, the taijiya quickly ran forth and placed her hand over the miko's mouth in order to prevent her friend from speaking.

Kagome thrashed against Sango's hold, but eventually calmed after a few moments.

"Sango…if you could…" Medachitagariya smiled. "Let go of Kagome-chan so she can speak for herself?"

Fortunately, the miko caught a hold of her actions and was able to place another grin on her face. "Um…sorrry, Medachitagariya-chan! Please forgive me for my unjust actions…" She cast a look in Inuyasha's direction and clenched her teeth as she forced out another sentence. "Clearly, you are a much better person than I am at handling Inuyasha."

Sango and Miroku kept from gasping from the miko's statement.

Based on Medachitagariya's smirk, the miko was able to figure out that she bought the lie. Kagome nearly let out a sigh of relief, but withheld herself from doing the act.

"It's quite all right, Kagome-chan. All is forgiven! Just make sure that you are more careful with your temper!" the woman advised like a teacher giving information to a student.

"I'll try my best!" the miko nodded.

With that, all of them began to walk onwards again.

The only difference from earlier in the day was the fact that Miroku was slowing down his own pace in order to be near Sango.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

"What is going on?" the authoress hissed out loud. "For some reason, the my hands type words before I have a chance to think!"

She took a deep breath and let it out, calming her frazzled nerves. "Maybe I should lay down for a while?" She nodded, mentally agreeing with herself.

Turning off her computer monitor, she went to her bed and laid down, closing her eyes, unaware of the events that carried on from her fan fiction.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

Within a few hours, the group had finished resting up. However, it did them little good since the majority needed nourishment. After waking up, the group continued on with taking the never-ending path.

Finally feeling fed up with walking, Kikyou stopped in the path. Rotating herself, she faced the rest of the group. "I think that we need a plan of action. Based on how long we have been walking, there seems to be no end in sight.."

Shippou swallowed hard. He suspected the same idea, but did not want to believe it. "What do you suggest?"

"Remember when I shot that arrow?" she asked her traveling companions.

The kitsune and nekomata nodded their heads, remembering the event and what happened afterwards.

"You shot an arrow in here?!" Jaken squawked. "Was this before I found you all?"

"Yeah, didn't you feel the shaking the few minutes before you bumped into us?" Shippou questioned in a matter-of-factly voice.

"Well, yes, now that I think about it…" the youkai trailed off.

"There you go," Shippou muttered, withholding the urge to call him an idiot.

Kikyou shot both of them a warning glare. "There is no time to waste. We have already wasted precious time seeing if this path would ever end," she explained in a calm manner. "Anyways, there is no denying that my arrow reached outside of this place based on the reaction…"

The two arguers only stared at her, trying to make sense of what she was trying to say.

"So, we need to create a pathway out of this place ourselves," she finished.

Jaken raised his eyebrow. "That's it?" he huffed irritably. "You expect us to blast away at the blackness and expect it to go away?"

The miko maintained her patience with the old youkai despite the annoyance he was causing her. She nodded and replied, "Not quite. We will not battle within this place. We will attack where we know the outside will feel the affects." Looking up at the never-ending "top" of the place, she smirked. "Our only way out is by going up."

"But how do we escape this place? We don't even know how far up this place goes!" Shippou declared.

Kirara mewed to echo his thoughts.

Kikyou's smirk widened, silencing any further thoughts. Seeing her looking joyful was not exactly the happiest sight in the world. Ideas within her head clicked together. "I have the exact thing that will work. Thank you for pointing that out, Shippou."

"What exactly is that?" Jaken queried, still clueless.

Shippou was now confused. "Uh…you're welcome?" he answered with uncertainty.

"My Mayose Spell," she replied. Reaching into her haori, she pulled out an odd-shaped plant that resembled a small branch. It seemed that she had preserved it somehow. "If the spell is cast well, this branch will grow into a tree that will reach into the heavens. If my idea speaks true, the Mayose will be able to break through the top. All we need to do is climb."

The kitsune raised his eyebrow, recalling flashbacks involving Hakudoushi, Kohaku, and many rats that all had to deal with drawing out Kikyou. "Didn't you use this spell with the Zushi Nezumi?"

"Yes." She nodded. Looking down on the dark path, she frowned. "Although, we need a way to mark down the symbol that will activate the spell."

Jaken's eyes bulged out. The plan actually sounded great! Well, honestly, anything sounded better than walking. "My Nintoujou will be able to burn images into the ground!"

Kikyou shook her head. "In the event that we have to move on, we cannot risk your flames cutting apart the road."

The toad-youkai heaved a sigh. The woman had a point.

Shippou grinned. "Ha! You can use my crying mushrooms!" he declared, sounding as if he had reached an epiphany. "All you need are markers, right? While they might not cry since they won't be planted into the soil, there's more than enough to draw patterns with."

The miko smiled at the child's quick thinking. "Shippou, you are a brilliant little youkai," she complimented.

Shippou felt his ego rise with that comment. Ha! If only Inuyasha could see him now!

Jaken rolled his eyes, grumpy that his plot was not plausible.

Kirara seemed to sense his unease and walked next to him, giving him a small mew.

The youkai glanced down at the nekomata. "What? I'm fine!" he muttered, obviously in denial.

The nekomata was persistent and was tired of Jaken's irritation. Rubbing her fur against him, she let out a small purr that seemed to distract him.

"N-neko…" he warned, not wanting to be comforted at the moment.

Giving him a low growl, she made sure that he was prompted to use her name.

"K-Kirara…" He corrected himself quickly.

Seeing the two interact made Kikyou and Shippou amused while they kept their thoughts to themselves for the moment.

Shippou pulled out his mushrooms and handed them to her in order for her to make the pattern.

Kikyou kneeled, placing each of his trinkets onto the ground, arranging them into a star-like shape. Finding the center of the shape, she placed the twig into the path and stood back up. "Please take a few steps away from the Ogatama plant. I would advise that you also come over to my side. There is a chance that the roots could take out the piece you stand on."

The three other creatures all looked at her nervously, but hastily made their way over to her side.

Knowing that everything was set in place, she raised her right hand in a prayer motion and closed her eyes in order to concentrate. Upon opening her eyes, she saw the branch begin to sprout additional small branches and spread out like the roots of a flower. Taking a few steps back, she advised her other friends to do the same.

"Let's hope this works…" Shippou murmured in a tone of hopefulness.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

The rag-tag group following behind everyone's favorite leader had suddenly stopped due to an interruption in their travels.

Another glitch in Inuyasha's spell-induced behavior shown itself when he growled and began sniffing the air. "Sesshoumaru…" he snarled, his hand instantly grabbing onto his sword's hilt.

Kagome and Sango were actually glad for this interruption because it was the first time in a while that they saw the hanyou do anything beside ogle and compliment Medachitagariya's every move.

Miroku was secretly relieved since he was beginning to tire of trudging behind the newly made couple that should not have formed in a million years. "Medacitagariya-sama," he began, putting on his more forceful monk charm. "I assume that you know about Inuyasha's brother?"

"Of course I do! You and Inuyasha-kun told me a few days ago!" the woman laughed, not paying direct attention to the fact that her boy toy had already charged onto battle grounds.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha growled, jumping into his brother's path.

Silver hair was tossed and amber eyes narrowed in annoyance. "What is it that you desire, little brother?" Sesshoumaru demanded, clearly not feeling up to the task of dealing with his sibling.

"What are you doing here?!" the hanyou snarled, annoyed at his older brother's way of addressing him.

A young human girl slid out of hiding from behind her lord. Her short black hair bobbed as she clutched onto his hakama. "Sesshoumaru-sama… Where shall I go?" she asked timidly.

"…" The daiyoukai was at a loss for words. Did he not usually tell someone else to do that job for him? The thought perplexed him. It seemed like someone was missing. He was gaining a lack of patience because the certain someone was not around to pester him constantly. "Rin… Go hide somewhere…And stay away from other demons."

Inuyasha's anger began to dissipate. What the hell was going on? Sesshoumaru telling the girl to go hide in a direct tone made something seem out of place.

However, before anything more was said, an obvious laugh sounded across the field, making even the most spell-bound inwardly cringe.

"Oh, Sesshoumaru~!" came the familiar sing-song, near angelic voice of, you guessed it, Medachitagariya. She sauntered over to the daiyoukai, her beautiful blue eyes shining with blatant flattery in mind.

The girls within the Inuyasha-tachi all rolled their eyes while she was not facing them.

"Is she looking for a quick death?" Kagome whispered, snickering.

"Wait… this could be good!" Sango whispered back, chuckling under her breath. "It seems like we won't have to pick a volunteer for our plan…"

"What plan would that be, ladies?" came the innocent question from behind them that made the women freeze.

Sango and Kagome wanted to smack their heads against a tree. Why did they have to make themselves so obvious? Now Miroku was going to tell his "goddess" about their betrayal…

"Well? I would love to hear it since our friend seems to be caught in quite a dilemma…" he pressed, a glint shining in his eyes that seemed to catch both girls off guard.

"Um, Miroku?" the taijiya tested, seeing if he would react to her saying his name.

"Sango!" he grinned. "You called me by my name!"

Kagome smiled. "It seems as if Miroku-sama has joined the good side again. Welcome back."

It was a good thing that the trio was far away from the fields or else the perfectly formed ears of their leader would have heard them. It was a wonder that she did not have the supersonic hearing. It was obvious that wherever she came from, they did not think to train her to hone in on that ability…

Sesshoumaru was getting increasingly irked by the woman in front of him. At the same time, however, he felt as if his strength was getting absorbed from him as he stared down at her. "I do not have time for your drabble." He made haste to turn away, knowing that the woman was not a normal one.

"Oh, Sesshy-kun," she called out in her usual fluttery voice. "You shouldn't walk away from a girl! It's rude! Besides, everyone else here loves me!"

"I do not see why…" he commented coldly, obviously averting her abilities. He wanted to do nothing more than cut her tongue out for saying his name with such disrespect.

Medachitagariya frowned, wondering why the daiyoukai would not fall for her bait. Then she realized it! He barely ever looked her directly in the eyes! Laughing within her mind, she forced her way to be in front of him. "Please see me! You're the only one who can understand the trouble I've been going through!"

Sesshoumaru tried to look away or even blink, but found that he was locked onto her face once he glimpsed at her. He let a small growl escape. "What have you done, youkai?"

She gasped, feeling frustrated. "I'm not a youkai!" she fumed. Her aura flared with her rising anger.

Inuyasha watched the exchange, feeling hurt at first. Why was _his_ woman flirting with his brother? Did he mean so little to her? However, as he continued to watch, his hurt and jealously changed into disgust and relief. He then blinked, wondering where the rest of his group went. "Where…?" he questioned aloud. Turning around, he saw the rest of them huddled together.

"…And so we're missing Kirara and Shippou-chan. We don't know where that witch placed them!" Kagome murmured in a harsh whisper, explaining her and Sango's discoveries to Miroku.

The monk nodded, taking in the information. "Ah, I knew that something was missing, but I wasn't sure what," he responded. Rotating himself, he caught Inuyasha's stare first. "Uh, ladies, you might want to take a look at Inuyasha. He may be returning to us sooner than you would think."

Sango smirked. "Not only that, but the bitch's true self is beginning to show. Her aura is wrapping around her," she added.

Kagome's eyes watered when she saw what Miroku described. "Inuyasha…?" she murmured, beginning to take a few steps in his direction.

Miroku's staff held in front of her abdomen stopped her from advancing. "Careful, Kagome-sama. It isn't safe yet."

Inuyasha stared back and forth between his group and his brother. The girl in between both parties was beginning to glow black. "Keh! Should have known that she was some crazy bitch…" he muttered, gripping onto Tessaiga. He saw that his brother was also starting to nod to her words. Even Sesshoumaru was not immune to her charms!

The hanyou was starting to see that they were all being tricked. "Hey, bitch! I know I'll regret this later, but get the hell away from my bastard brother!" he shouted, pulling out the transformed Tessaiga. "I think that he's heard enough of your shit!"

"Inuyasha-kun…?" she questioned, ceasing her current actions. "What's wrong…?"

Cutting her off, he snarled, "And don't ever call me that again! You're finished!"

Medachitagariya felt like she had been stabbed. Taking a step back, she sent a glare to everyone around her. Seeing the rest of her people reflecting back Inuyasha's same expression was enough to make her know that she was found out. Letting out a laugh, a smirk spread on her countenance that rivaled that of Naraku's. "It seems like you have broken my spells over you."

"Damn right!" Sango yelled, unhooking Hiraikotsu from her back and preparing for battle. "And now it's payback!"

Kagome agreed with her friend. "And it's time that you returned everyone that you took away from us!"

The newly discovered villain chuckled. "Oh? You mean the characters that no one even remembers to write out?"

Kagome's eyebrow raised. That was an odd way to word her friends. "I don't know what you're saying, but we would never forget about Shippou-chan and Kirara!"

During this entire exchange, Sesshoumaru began to regain control over his body. Turning his sights on Medachitagariya, it took all of his willpower for his amber eyes not to bleed red. "Woman, you will pay dearly for your offenses…" he snarled, his emotions seeping through.

"Oh, such a pity… I had all of you in the palms of my hands…" the woman taunted. Suddenly, a barrier formed around her as she rose into the sky.

"What have we got ourselves into…?" Miroku groaned, closing in on the girl with the rest of the Inuyasha-tachi.

"You will never see your friends again!" Medachitagariya vowed. "No one likes them anyway!"

"That's a lie!" Sango declared. "I love Kirara!" Her grip tightened on her weapon. "Return them now!"

"You'll have to kill me first!"

"I plan on it," Sesshoumaru growled, taking out Toukijin. The evil blade pulsed to life, longing for blood. Exchanging glances with his brother, the two made a silent truce to not fight each other during the duration of destroying a common enemy.

"Keh! Consider yourself dead!" Inuyasha yelled, slamming down his charged, red barrier-breaking blade. "Kaze no Kizu!" he cried, jumping up and unleashing his attack on her barrier. Swirls of yellow light surrounded the shield but did not manage to break through.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Medachitagariya declared, amused at the show that would present itself to her.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

While the creator slept, the characters battling within her fan fiction began to corrode the files she recorded for her story.

It appeared that even she was not going to anticipate this surprise.

* * *

**Inside of the Plot Hole**

* * *

After several long moments, the Mayose roots stopped spreading along the ground. Thankfully, the tree did not manage to harm the pathway by much.

Kikyou cast a look towards Kirara, silently asking for her permission to use her.

The nekomata nodded her head. With a roar, flames surrounded her form as she changed from an innocent kitten form to a giant beast.

The miko smiled kindly at Kirara and murmured her gratitude as everyone climbed onto her back. Gripping onto her bow tightly, her eyes narrowed as she and the rest of the crew began ascending.

The higher they got, the brighter the blackness became. Soon, the black dimmed to gray and then finally, there was light at the end of the never-ending tunnel.

"The plan was a success!" the miko commented, giving a small, but rare smile.

"Yay! We're getting out alive!" Shippou cheered while being perched on Kikyou's shoulder.

Kikyou let out a sigh, the smile quickly dissolving. "Do not celebrate just yet, little one. I have a feeling that the battle is just beginning."

Jaken gulped, clinging onto dear life as the nekomata soared through the opening.

* * *

**With Author**

* * *

As if the Mayose had an affect on the "outside world," the author's computer began to make a loud screeching noise, startling the writer out of bed.

"Wha…?" she murmured sleepily, rolling over to see her computer. "Oh, it's smoking…" She prepared to roll back over on her bed until realization dawned on her. "Smoking?!" she shrieked as loud as an emergency siren, falling out of her bed and scrambling over to the computer.

Moving the mouse to wake the computer from sleep mode at the same time she turned on the moniter, she hoped in vain that that motions would get the computer to stop malfunctioning. However, to her horror, her nightmare was escalating.

On the monitor, a pop up sounded over and over, burning red into her screen.

"Warning: Virus! Warning: Virus! Overload!" was the repeating mantra seen blinking on her screen.

Out from behind the pop up came digital images of what appeared to be …_branches_. Curving and spreading around the monitor screen, the branches began to cover up her Inuyasha wallpaper. Her computer tower began fusing out simultaneously as the branches finally covered the pop up.

A loud click sounded, short circuiting the entire system and blacking out her electronic device.

"W-what?!" she cried. "What happened?! When did this happen?" Her eyes were bulging out of her head with panic as tears slipped down her cheeks.

* * *

**In the Sengoku Jidai**

* * *

As if it were a surprise to everyone, the "Goddess of Everything Great" was winning the battle.

With every strike upon her, it seemed like nothing managed to get through.

Kagome managed to purify her barrier, but could not do anything else to harm her.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru continued to try and charge her, but she managed to dodge their every blow, retaliating with attacks of her own.

It seemed like she was able to call forth every known natural element of the world. She shot fire out of one hand and ice out of another, though that made no sense to most people with common sense.

When Miroku attempted to absorb her, she shot a fireball into his kazaana, disabling it as well as causing him pain. He was currently clutching his hand out of agony.

"You all will die foolish deaths because of your treachery!" she declared haughtily, pulling up the earth beneath their feet by mental command.

"You're the one who cast spells on us, you dumb ass!" Inuyasha spat.

"This is getting a bit ridiculous!" Sango shouted angrily, throwing forth her boomerang. The weapon hit nothing but ice and bounced back for the taijiya to catch.

Kagome concentrated her energy, shooting arrows at wherever she thought there were Medachitagariya's weak spots. It seemed as if the girl was flawless.

Before anything else could have been done, a giant flash blinded everyone on the battlegrounds. That's right; even Medachitagariya's perfect eyesight did not anticipate this!

Out of the light came a purifying arrow that caught everyone by surprise. The arrow managed to pierce Medachitagariya directly through the chest.

The woman dropped onto her knees, feeling strength beginning to leave her.

Once the blinding light dissipated, Kikyou emerged through the fray with Shippou perched on her shoulder.

If the situation were not so grave, Kagome would have laughed at the sight. However, seeing her kitsune friend well made her eyes water again. "Shippou-chan!"

It was obvious that Sango saw their other friend once she found herself nuzzled by the nekomata. "Kirara!" she shouted with tears of joy glistening in her eyes.

"K-Kikyou!" Inuyasha shouted, dumbfounded. "You were caught in her trap, too?"

The older miko nodded. "Along with Jaken, here," she directed, pointing to the youkai.

Jaken's eyes widened upon seeing his lord. "S-Sesshoumaru-sama!" Overdramatic tears fell from his eyes as he flew to his master's side. "I have been trying to get back to you for days now! That wench threw us into a black hole!" Pausing for a minute, he looked around for another one of his companions. "Where is Rin, Milord?"

Sesshoumaru paused, beginning to remember his servant from memory. "She is hidden from this site. Go retrieve her. This battle is clearly over." To emphasize his point, he sheathed Toukijin under his sash. He acted as if Jaken had never left his side at all.

The toad did not know whether to be upset or happy about that fact. Even so, he went off to continue doing his job.

Shippou bounded off to jump into Kagome's waiting arms. "Kagome~!" he wailed, pressing himself even deeper into her arms. "It was so scary in that place! I felt like I didn't exist!"

"I'm so sorry, Shippou-chan!" Kagome sobbed, gripping onto the kitsune in a motherly fashion.

While everyone was having their joyous reunion, Medachitagariya managed to remove the arrow from her chest. Of _course_, she was strong enough to touch a purifying arrow without getting singed. Removing it was a painful, but doable feat. Rising onto her feet, she laughed. "Ha! Enjoy your happiness for now, but I will--!"

It seemed as if Kirara and Sango were ahead of the game. As soon as the two stopped rejoicing, Sango hopped onto the nekomata and aimed her Hiraikotsu straight at the evil woman. Charging straight towards Medachitagariya, she managed to slice the woman through the abdomen.

Medachitagariya's piercing scream was still beautiful enough to make larks envious, and blue blood sprayed out of her dead body as it began to reduce to dust. It was obvious that she was special enough not to bleed the normal color of a living creature. Even in death, the girl continued to live up to her namesake.

Miroku walked up to the pile of dust and clothing that remained, closing his eyes and bowing to pay respect to the dead as he typically did. Turning away, he grinned at the end of the battle. "So… with that finally done with, what shall we do now?"

"Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru stated, staring down his brother as he usually did. "I shall take my leave. Do not think that anything has changed." Once Rin had been recovered, Jaken and the girl waited for him to follow after them.

"Heh, like I would care any other way," Inuyasha replied with a growl. It was if his normal character was never tampered to begin with!

Sango grinned, petting the nekomata who had transformed back into her smaller form. "It's so great to have you guys back."

Kikyou interrupted the sweet moment by approaching the remaining group. "Inuyasha," she beckoned.

The hanyou, who was preparing to console Kagome, gave his instant attention to the dead miko as if she were the magnet and he were the metal. "What is it?" he asked in a gentle tone.

She gave him a warm smile that was rare of her to give in her current state. "That kitsune of yours is strong. Hopefully he will not become a formidable youkai that will need exterminating. Kirara is also a skilled fighter. The friends you travel with are truly something."

"Uh…yeah…" he murmured, feeling his ego raise slowly.

"I can only guess as to why that woman tried to rid the world of us," she added.

Miroku stepped in between the two. "Could I interject?" he questioned in a polite voice.

"If you must, Houshi-dono," Kikyou replied, her voice addressing him in a respectful manner.

"Perhaps the originator of Medachitagariya held a grudge against all of you. She wanted you out of the way because she also viewed you as an annoyance or threat. I assume that she did not expect you to fight back against her control as with the rest of us," he theorized sagely.

"That would be the same type of belief I would come up with," Kikyou answered. "Well, if you two would excuse me, I shall separate myself. I am needed elsewhere." Inuyasha could not even get a word out as she walked away from them.

"Um, Inuyasha…?" Kagome murmured, her voice harsh from crying. "I had no idea about Kikyou…"

Inuyasha nodded. "Me either. I'm guessing that bitch did not think that everyone else actually cares about the people that she dared to harm." Smirking cockily, he added, "We sure showed her, right?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, returning the smirk.

"We should go set up camp soon," Sango announced, directing them to the setting sun.

"Dear Sango, could you please forgive me for not paying attention to you?" Miroku asked, taking both of her hands into his own.

"H-Houshi-sama…" she stuttered, blushing.

"Ah, back to that title again," he sighed, sounding nearly disappointed. "At least everything is back to normal," he added, pulling her into an embrace.

"W-What are you…?" the taijiya demanded, her face going as red as a tomato.

"Nothing, my dear," he remarked, his hand reaching for a dangerous spot that he had been itching to touch since he had returned to normal. The idle rub led to a prompt smack across the face and a huffing taijiya standing five meters from him.

"N-nothing?!" she fumed. "You were groping me again, you pervert!"

"Ah, but it was something I had missed," he sighed, rubbing the handprint on his face. "And it was nothing that you shouldn't get surprised from!"

Inuyasha, Kagome, Kirara, and Shippou watched on, shaking their heads in their typical fashion.

"He'll never learn, will he?" Shippou grumbled.

"Nope," Kagome chirped.

"Never," Inuyasha added.

Kirara supplied a mew.

Kagome grinned. "But at least things are back the way they're supposed to be."

* * *

As you all may or may not have seen, the quote "bring your characters to life" have a literal meaning to it. Though, it is not proven, if you write plot holes this horrid, you may just suffer the same consequences as this author had.

You never know when the characters you bash come back to bite you or when your wind up in your own plot hole…

I hope you enjoyed this little journey into the Inuyasha fan fiction realm. I know I did.

What happens in plot holes?

Write a story like this and discover the answer.

* * *

A/N: Ah! I hope you enjoyed this rather long conclusion to this three-shot! I believe this is the first multi-chaptered fic I've ever finished… -sighs-

I also hope you learned a few things and shared a few laughs!

Please review!

Ja ne!


End file.
